The Nexus
'Nexus' 'What is the Nexus?' The Nexus are different dimensions with interwoven connections. Except for rare linking points, each plane is effectively its own universe with its own natural laws. The planes break down into a number of general types: *the Material Plane *the Transitive Planes *the Inner Planes *the Outer Planes *the Demiplanes Material Plane The Material Plane is the center of most cosmologies and defines what is considered normal. The Material Plane has the following traits: *''Normal Gravity.'' *''Normal Time.'' *''Alterable Morphic.'' *''No Elemental or Energy Traits (specific locations may have these traits, however).'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Normal magic.'' The Material Plane tends to be the most Earthlike of all planes and operates under the same set of natural laws that our own real world does. Transitive Planes These three planes have one important common characteristic: Each is used to get from one place to another. The Astral Plane is a conduit to all other planes, while the Ethereal Plane and the Plane of Shadow both serve as means of transportation within the Material Plane they’re connected to. These planes have the strongest regular interaction with the Material Plane and are often accessed by using various spells. They have native inhabitants as well. Inner planes These six planes are manifestations of the basic building blocks of the universe. Each is made up of a single type of energy or element that overwhelms all others. The natives of a particular Inner Plane are made of the same energy or element as the plane itself. Outer Planes The deities live on the Outer Planes, as do creatures such as celestials, demons, and devils. Each of the Outer Planes has an alignment, representing a particular moral or ethical outlook, and the natives of each plane tend to behave in agreement with that plane’s alignment. The Outer Planes are also the final resting place of souls from the Material Plane, whether that final rest takes the form of calm introspection or eternal damnation. Demiplanes This catch-all category covers all extradimensional spaces that function like planes but have measurable size and limited access. Other kinds of planes are theoretically infinite in size, but a demiplane might be only a few hundred feet across. The Astral Plane The Astral Plane is the space between the planes. When a character moves through an interplanar nexusportal or projects her spirit to a different plane of existence, she travels through the Astral Plane. Even spells that allow instantaneous movement across a plane briefly touch the Astral Plane.The Astral Plane is a great, endless sphere of clear sky, both above and below. Occasional bits of solid matter can be found here, but most of the Astral Plane is an endless, open domain.Both planar travelers and refugees from other planes call the Astral Plane home. The Astral Plane has the following traits:*''Subjective directional gravity.'' *''Timeless. Age, hunger, thirst, poison, and natural healing don’t function in the Astral Plane, though they resume functioning when the traveler leaves the Astral Plane.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Enhanced magic. All spells and spell-like abilities used within the Astral Plane may be employed as if they were improved by the Quicken Spell feat. Already quickened spells and spell-like abilities are unaffected, as are spells from magic items.'' The Ethereal Plane The Ethereal Plane is coexistent with the Material Plane and often other planes as well. The Material Plane itself is visible from the Ethereal Plane, but it appears muted and indistinct, its colors blurring into each other and its edges turning fuzzy.While it is possible to see into the Material Plane from the Ethereal Plane, the Ethereal Plane is usually invisible to those on the Material Plane. Normally, creatures on the Ethereal Plane cannot attack creatures on the Material Plane, and vice versa. A traveler on the Ethereal Plane is invisible, incorporeal, and utterly silent to someone on the Material Plane. The Ethereal Plane is mostly empty of structures and impediments. However, the plane has its own inhabitants. Some of these are other ethereal travelers, but the ghosts found here pose a particular peril to those who walk the fog. It has the following traits: *''No gravity.'' *''Alterable morphic. The plane contains little to alter, however.'' *''Mildly neutral-aligned.'' *''Normal magic. Spells function normally on the Ethereal Plane, though they do not cross into the Material Plane.'' *''The only exceptions are spells and spell-like abilities that have the force descriptor and abjuration spells that affect ethereal beings. Spellcasters on the Material Plane must have some way to detect foes on the Ethereal Plane before targeting them with force-based spells, of course. While it’s possible to hit ethereal enemies with a force spell cast on the Material Plane, the reverse isn’t possible. No magical attacks cross from the Ethereal Plane to the Material Plane, including force attacks.'' 'Planar Traits' Each plane of existence has its own properties—the natural laws of its universe. Planar traits are broken down into a number of general areas.All planes have the following kinds of traits. Physical Traits: These traits determine the laws of physics and nature on the plane, including how gravity and time function. Elemental and Energy ''Traits These traits determine the dominance of particular elemental or energy forces. ''Alignment Traits: Just as characters may be lawful neutral or chaotic good, many planes are tied to a particular moral or ethical outlook. Magic Traits: Magic works differently from plane to plane, and magic traits set the boundaries for what it can and can’t do. 'Physical Traits ' The two most important natural laws set by physical traits are how gravity works and how time passes. Other physical traits pertain to the size and shape of a plane and how easily a plane’s nature can be altered. 'Gravity' The direction of gravity’s pull may be unusual, and it might even change directions within the plane itself. Normal Gravity Most planes have gravity similar to that of the Material Plane. The usual rules for ability scores, carrying capacity, and encumbrance apply. Unless otherwise noted in a description, it is assumed every plane has the normal gravity trait. Heavy Gravity The gravity on a plane with this trait is much more intense than on the Material Plane. As a result, Balance, Climb, Jump, Ride, Swim, and Tumble incur a circumstance penalty, as do all attacks. All item weights are effectively doubled, which might affect a character’s speed. Weapon ranges are halved. Light Gravity The gravity on a plane with this trait is less intense than on the Material Plane. As a result, creatures find that they can lift more, but their movements tend to be ungainly. Characters on a plane with the light gravity trait takes a penalty on attack rolls and Balance, Ride, Swim, and Tumble checks. All items weigh half as much. Weapon ranges double, and characters gain bonus on Climb and Jump. These advantages apply to travelers from other planes as well as natives. No Gravity Individuals on a plane with this trait merely float in space, unless other resources are available to provide a direction for gravity’s pull. Objective Directional Gravity The strength of gravity on a plane with this trait is the same as on the Material Plane, but the direction is not the traditional “down” toward the ground. It may be down toward any solid object, at an angle to the surface of the plane itself, or even upward.In addition, objective directional gravity may change from place to place. The direction of “down” may vary. Subjective Directional Gravity The strength of gravity on a plane with this trait is the same as on the Material Plane, but each individual chooses the direction of gravity’s pull. Such a plane has no gravity for unattended objects and nonsentient creatures. This sort of environment can be very disorienting to the newcomer, but is common on “weightless” planes. 'Time' The rate of time’s passage can vary on different planes, though it remains constant within any particular plane. Time is always subjective for the viewer. The same subjectivity applies to various planes. Travelers may discover that they’ll pick up or lose time while moving among the planes, but from their point of view, time always passes naturally. Normal Time This trait describes the way time passes on the Material Plane. One hour on a plane with normal time equals one hour on the Material Plane. Unless otherwise noted in a description, every plane has the normal time trait. Timeless On planes With this trait, time still passes, but the effects of time are diminished. How the timeless trait can affect certain activities or conditions such as hunger, thirst, aging, the effects of poison, and healing varies from plane to plane.The danger of a timeless plane is that once one leaves such a plane for one where time flows normally, conditions such as hunger and aging do occur retroactively. Flowing Time On some planes, time can flow faster or slower. One may travel to another plane, spend a year there, then return to the Material Plane to find that only six seconds have elapsed. Everything on the plane returned to is only a few seconds older. But for that traveler and the items, spells, and effects working on him, that year away was entirely real.When designating how time works on planes with flowing time, put the Material Plane’s flow of time first, followed by the same flow in the other plane. Erratic Time Some planes have time that slows down and speeds up, so an individual may lose or gain time as he moves between the two planes.To the denizens of such a plane, time flows naturally and the shift is unnoticed.If a plane is timeless with respect to magic, any spell cast with a noninstantaneous duration is permanent until dispelled. 'Shape and Size' Planes come in a variety of sizes and shapes. Most planes are infinite, or at least so large that they may as well be infinite. Infinite Planes With this trait go on forever, though they may have finite components within them. Or they may consist of ongoing expanses in two directions, like a map that stretches out infinitely. Finite Shape A plane with this trait has defined edges or borders. These borders may adjoin other planes or hard, finite borders such as the edge of the world or a great wall. Demiplanes are often finite. Self-Contained Shape On planes with this trait, the borders wrap in on themselves, depositing the traveler on the other side of the map. A spherical plane is an example of a self-contained, finite plane, but there can be cubes, toruses, and flat planes with magical edges that teleport the traveler to an opposite edge when he crosses them.Some demiplanes are self-contained. 'Morphic Traits' This trait measures how easily the basic nature of a plane can be changed. Some planes are responsive to sentient thought, while others can be manipulated only by extremely powerful creatures. And some planes respond to physical or magical efforts. Alterable Morphic On a plane with this trait, objects remain where they are (and what they are) unless affected by physical force or magic. You can change the immediate environment as a result of tangible effort. Highly Morphic On a plane with this trait, features of the plane change so frequently that it’s difficult to keep a particular area stable. Such planes may react dramatically to specific spells, sentient thought, or the force of will. Others change for no reason. Magically Morphic Specific spells can alter the basic material of a plane with this trait. Divinely Morphic Specific unique beings (deities or similar great powers) have the ability to alter objects, creatures, and the landscape on planes with this trait. Ordinary characters find these planes similar to alterable planes in that they may be affected by spells and physical effort. But the deities may cause these areas to change instantly and dramatically, creating great kingdoms for themselves. Static These planes are unchanging. Visitors cannot affect living residents of the plane, nor objects that the denizens possess. Any spells that would affect those on the plane have no effect unless the plane’s static trait is somehow removed or suppressed. Spells cast before entering a plane with the static trait remain in effect, however.Even moving an unattended object within a static plane is very difficult. Particularly heavy objects may be impossible to move. Sentient These planes are ones that respond to a single thought— that of the plane itself. Travelers would find the plane’s landscape changing as a result of what the plane thought of the travelers, either becoming more or less hospitable depending on its reaction. 'Elemental and Energy' Four basic elements and two types of energy together make up everything. The elements are earth, air, fire, and water. The types of energy are positive and negative.The Material Plane reflects a balancing of those elements and energies; all are found there. Each of the Inner Planes is dominated by one element or type of energy. Other planes may show off various aspects of these elemental traits. Many planes have no elemental or energy traits; these traits are noted in a plane’s description only when they are present. Air-Dominant Mostly open space, planes with this trait have just a few bits of floating stone or other elements. They usually have a breathable atmosphere, though such a plane may include clouds of acidic or toxic gas. Creatures of the earth subtype are uncomfortable on air-dominant planes because they have little or no natural earth to connect with. They take no actual damage, however. Earth-Dominant Planes with this trait are mostly solid. Travelers who arrive run the risk of suffocation if they don’t reach a cavern or other pocket within the earth. Worse yet, individuals without the ability to burrow are entombed in the earth and must dig their way out. Creatures of the air subtype are uncomfortable on earth dominant planes because these planes are tight and claustrophobic to them. But they suffer no inconvenience beyond having difficulty moving. Fire-Dominant Planes With this trait are composed of flames that continually burn without consuming their fuel source. Fire-dominant planes are extremely hostile to Material Plane creatures, and those without resistance or immunity to fire are soon immolated.Unprotected wood, paper, cloth, and other flammable materials catch fire almost immediately, and those wearing unprotected flammable clothing catch on fire. In addition, individuals take permanent fire damage on a fire-dominant plane. Creatures of the water subtype are extremely uncomfortable on fire-dominant planes. Those that are made of water take double damage. Water-Dominant Planes With this trait are mostly liquid. Visitors who can’t breathe water or reach a pocket of air will likely drown. Creatures of the fire subtype are extremely uncomfortable on water-dominant planes. Those made of fire take permanent damage. Positive-Dominant Planes An abundance of life characterizes planes with this trait. The two kinds of positive-dominant traits are minor positive-dominant and major positive-dominant. A minor positive-dominant plane is a riotous explosion of life in all its forms. Colors are brighter, fires are hotter, noises are louder, and sensations are more intense as a result of the positive energy swirling through the plane. All individuals in a positive-dominant plane gain fast healing as an extraordinary ability. Negative-Dominant Planes With this trait are vast, empty reaches that suck the life out of travelers who cross them. They tend to be lonely, haunted planes, drained of color and filled with winds bearing the soft moans of those who died within them. As with positive-dominant planes, negative-dominant planes can be either minor or major. On minor negative-dominant planes, living creatures takes permanent damage. If someone dies, they crumble into ash.Major negative-dominant planes are even more severe. The death ward spell protects a traveler from the damage and energy drain of a negative-dominant plane. 'Magic Traits' A plane’s magic trait describes how magic works on the plane compared to how it works on the Material Plane. Particular locations on a plane (such as those under the direct control of deities) may be pockets where a different magic trait applies. Normal Magic This magic trait means that all spells and supernatural abilities function as written. Unless otherwise noted in a description, every plane has the normal magic trait. Wild Magic On a plane with the wild magic trait spells and spell-like abilities function in radically different and sometimes dangerous ways. Any spell or spell-like ability used on a wild magic plane has a chance to go awry. Impeded Magic Particular spells and spell-like abilities are more difficult to cast on planes with this trait, often because the nature of the plane interferes with the spell. Enhanced Magic Particular spells and spell-like abilities are easier to use or more powerful in effect on planes with this trait than they are on the Material Plane.Natives of a plane with the enhanced magic trait are aware of which spells and spell-like abilities are enhanced, but planar travelers may have to discover this on their own.If a spell is enhanced, certain metamagic feats can be applied to it without changing the spell slot required or the casting time. Spellcasters on the plane are considered to have that feat or feats for the purpose of applying them to that spell. Spellcasters native to the plane must gain the feat or feats normally if they want to use them on other planes as well. Limited Magic Planes with this trait permit only the use of spells and spell-like abilities that meet particular qualifications.Magic can be limited to effects from certain schools or subschools, to effects with certain descriptors, or to effects of a certain level (or any combination of these qualities). Spells and spell-like abilities that don’t meet the qualifications simply don’t work. Dead Magic These planes have no magic at all. A plane with the dead magic trait functions in all respects like an antimagic field spell. Divination spells cannot detect subjects within a dead magic plane, nor can a spellcaster use teleport or another spell to move in or out. The only exception to the “no magic” rule is permanent planar portals, which still function normally. 'How Planes Interact' Separate Planes Two planes that are separate do not overlap or directly connect to each other. They are like planets in different orbits. The only way to get from one separate plane to the other is to go through a third plane. *Coterminous Planes Planes that touch at specific points are coterminous. Where they touch, a connection exists, and travelers can leave one reality behind and enter the other. Coexistent Planes If a link between two planes can be created at any point, the two planes are coexistent. These planes overlap each other completely. A coexistent plane can be reached from anywhere on the plane it overlaps. When moving on a coexistent plane, it is often possible to see into or interact with the plane it coexists with. 'Layered Planes' Infinities may be broken into smaller infinities, and planes into smaller, related planes. These layers are effectively separate planes of existence, and each layer can have its own planar traits. Layers are connected to each other through a variety of planar gates, natural vortices, paths, and shifting borders.Access to a layered plane from elsewhere usually happens on a specific layer: the first layer of the plane, which can be either the top layer or the bottom layer, depending on the specific plane. Most fixed access points (such as portals and natural vortices) reach this layer, which makes it the gateway for other layers of the plane. The plane shift spell also deposits the spellcaster on the first layer of the plane. 'Plane Descriptions' *Material Plane *Ethereal Plane *Astral Plane *Elemental Plane of Air *Elemental Plane of Earth *Elemental Plane of Fire *Elemental Plane of Water *Elemental Plane of Negative Energy *Elemental Plane of Positive Energy *Plane of Shadow